Past From Present
by Dancer of Dreams
Summary: Due to an unfortunate accident, Cam find himself with no idea where he is. Or who he is.
1. Accident

Chapter one is just a teaser. There will be more soon.

"Someday I'll look on this moment and plow into a parked car" - Evan Davis

August 3, 2004

The stars were exceptionally bright this particular night. They filled the sky with their cold brilliance, the Milky Way clearly outlined against the pure darkness of the country evening.

After dinner hed had a sudden urge to get closer to them -- an urge he hadn't felt for a long time. So he came out to Stonewall, about four towns outside Blue Bay Harbor, and stared into the blackness. His father would kill him if he ever found out that's what Cam was using the teleporter for.

A slight breeze blew, bringing comforting smells of the water and forest to him and blew his hair in a sight of dark brown against the even darker night.

Cam had always liked the stars. In his earliest memories, he could remember staying up late to go outside and gaze out at the velvety dark. He even tried several times to count all the stars that he could see. Like a game of counting sheep, it would lull him to sleep.

He would still would go outside and spend hours looking out the telescope. His full attention taken up by the silky night, each star winking with its own special light seemed to call to him. There was something comforting about it – something he couldn't name. Sometimes it would ease his troubles and other times it would cause an ache of loss so great that she would avoid going back out for days.

It was because of those thoughts that he didn't notice the car flying toward him. Then the world went black.


	2. Boy Meets Girl

"Boy meets girl. So what?" - Bertolt Brecht

Remember all, Feedback is much appreciated. Plus, you have no idea how much it actually helps me. Giant lollipops to those who reviewed. Oh, and don't forget to check out my yahoo group. You can fond the link on my bio.

August 5, 2004

He felt strange. Like he wasn't aware of his physical body, but he knew it was there. He had the distinct felling of having a wet cloth on his forehead, but that was it.

There was the distinct sound of someone muttering. "Your finally waking up."

Then he found the strength to open his eyes. He saw a girl about his age staring at him. He was... Cam.

"Are you okay? That's a stupid question, by the look of it. I mean, you look lost..."

He tuned out the woman's voice as he tried to finish his thoughts. His name was Cam. But after that, he remembered nothing. Only a name he more than believed was his. Shouldn't he remember anything else? Cam look up at his surroundings and somehow managed not to panic. He found himself laying on a bed in a motel room of some sorts. Covered in bandages. His head automatically flew up to the amulet hanging around his neck. It gave off some comfort while he didn't remember getting it. Shifting slightly, he winced at the pain shooting through his left side.

The girl placed her hand on Cam's shoulder, pushing him back on the bed before he could do anymore damage. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'd just get hurt more."

"Who are you?" He managed to croak out, his voice feeling unused.

The woman had crystal blue eyes and soft brown hair. She smiled softly before handing him a glass of water.

He took the drink with a grateful smile and drank. His throat felt pinched and sore.

The woman spoke, after starting to check his bandages. "Who are you?"

His eyes widened with surprise. "You don't know who I am?" It was more a statement than an actual question.

"Am I supposed to?"

He shook his head in response. "No... I just though you might... since I can't remember anything accept my name. I don't quite understand why though..." His eyes lowered, troubling thought forcing themselves into his mind.

She looked started. "You don't remember anything?"

Nodding, he sighed. "That's what it seems like." His mood began to grow dark.

"I found you by the side of the road. You looked as though you had been hit by a car. I probably should have taken you to a hospital, but I don't know where one is and you probably shouldn't have been pulled around so much. I can take to one now, though..." She trailed off.

"No!" He jumped slightly at the tone of his own voice, surprising him as much as the girl.

"No?" She reiterated. Why wouldn't he want to get some better care? While she was able to care for him for the time being, he wasn't a pro.

Cam shook his head. For some reason he couldn't understand, he didn't want to go to a hospital. It was an... instinct, for lack of a better word. "No. I don't want to go to a hospital.: His head was pounding.

An unsure look. As though she was considering dragging him there anyway. "Alright." She smiled, a tired look in her eyes. "My name's Jasmine. Jasmine Carmody." She introduced.

For some reason or another... he felt as though he could trust her. He gave her what seemed like his first true smile. "Mine's Cam." Then he added as almost and afterthought. "I think."

August 8, 2004

Jasmine watched Cam as he slept. For three days they'd been traveling by bus. It was uncomfortable to say in the least. They were almost to their destination, though. She could see the lights of L.A. up ahead. It seemed to glow from miles away. Again she looked at Cam, noting how peaceful he looked when he slept. It was the only time that either of them could forget. For Cam to forget that he couldn't remember and for Jasmine to forget what her parents did to her. It was odd for her to find comfort in traveling with someone she'd never really gotten to now. Gently, she touched his shoulder, shaking him softly. He had healed amazingly fast. She could have sworn that he had a brused rib, but he was up and down the next day, insisting he was fine. Still, she wasn't taking any chances. "Cam we're almost there.:

With a soft groan and a popping of the neck, Cam opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Jasmine Carmody leaning over him, her brown hair swept to one side, her crystal eyes (dark from the dank light) clouded and mysterious. He could see the pain that being dumped by her parents had caused her lingering in their depths. A very protective brotherly feeling started to build up and he had to tamp it down before he did something to let her know how angry he was with both of her parents. Smiling, he looked out the window and saw the bright lights of the City of Angels. Between the two of them they had enough for a two bed motel room, but if they were going to eat they needed a job.

The bus pulled into the station and they disembarked, taking in their surroundings. The station was dirty and not exactly crowded. The hour was late, so most of the people were homeless men and women, searching for a warm place to stay the night. They began their slow walk to a empty motel.

There was nothing but silence between them, but it was enough, because with them silence was nice. They could just be there in each other's presence and know that they didn't have to take to express themselves.


End file.
